Sakura Elysium
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terbaring sakit di kamarnya, memandang sedih pada pohon sakura di luar sana sambil tanpa daya menyakiti teman-temannya. Mengambil latar di alternate universe serta mengandung shonen-ai. Shaka-centris.
1. The Patient

**Disclaimer: **SS yang punya tentu saja bang Kur, abdi teh hanya minjem karakternya doank~

**Warning:** Character death in later chapter, shounen-ai, AU

**A/N: **sebenernya saya… desperate bikin ini *BGM: Zetsubou wa amai wana!* soalnya…. Gue sama sekali tak tahu-menahu tentang penyakit whatsoever daaaann akhirnya pake penyakit anonim gaje gitu deeeh lalalala (kalau ada rekomen saya terima dengan senang hati!). tadinya sih mau dipikin OS aja, tapi ternyata belom selesai aja udah 3000 kata lebih 8D males kan baca segitu-segitunya sekaligus haha.

* * *

Dengan berhati-hati Mu berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumahnya, agar nampan makanan yang dipegangnya tak sampai jatuh. Akhirnya ia sampai ke depan sebuah pintu, dan dengan berhati-hati pula dibukanya pintu itu. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, si penghuni kamar, Shaka, pun terbangun.

"Pagi, Mu" ucapnya lembut.

"Pagi, Shaka" jawab yang disapa dengan tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Shaka mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Baik kurasa," jawabnya sambil memberi senyum meyakinkan.

"Baguslah," ujar Mu sambil meletakkan nampan makanan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Shaka. Lalu bagaikan seorang perawat yang terlatih, dia mengecek nadi dan suhu tubuh Shaka dengen cekatan, lalu membantunya duduk di tempat tidur. Diletakkannya sebuah meja kecil diatas paha Shaka untuk menempatkan makanan. Dengan patuh Shaka memakan bubur buatan Mu yang di lidahnya terasa sedikit hambar.

Melihat 'pasien'nya itu, Mu tersenyum sendiri. "Aku punya sebuah kejutan kecil untukmu," ucapnya tersenyum manis. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gordennya yang berwarna biru muda, mempersilakan seberkas cahaya matahari masuk. Pemandangan diluar lumayan indah, dengan taman kecil tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Di tengah-tengah taman itu, sepasang pohon sakura kembar berdiri.

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Mu, matanya terfokus pada setitik kecil warna merah muda pada kedua pohon itu.

"Sudah mulai… berbunga?" tanya Shaka terperangah, senyuman mulai melebar di wajahnya.

Mu membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap Shaka, rambutnya terbuai dengan indah selagi ia melakukannya, dan senyumannya nyaris tak bisa menambah kecantikannya. Dengan bersemangat ia mengangguk, "Ya. Musim semi akhirnya datang. Kurasa kau senang melihat pohon favoritmu berbunga kembali kan?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, tanpa mengetahui itu adalah musim semi terakhir bagi salah satu diantara mereka.

.

_Dua orang bocah berumur sekitar 6 tahun mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah dengan penuh harap, masing-masing membawa sekantung penuh benih pohon di tangan mereka. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut pirang membukakan pintu, dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka._

"_Mu dan Aiolia ya? Maaf ya, tapi hari ini Shaka dengan sakit, jadi tak bisa bermain dengan kalian," ujarnya._

_Mu dan Aiolia saling berpandangan, kekecewaan tampak jelas pada dua pasang mata yang masih lugu itu. "Kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu, tante. Kami permisi dulu," ucap Aiolia sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari rumah itu._

"_Semoga Shaka cepat sembuh ya tante!" tambah Mu sebelum ia berlari mengikuti temannya._

_Ibu Shaka memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka menghilang di tikungan sebelum masuk ke rumahnya sendiri dan kembali ke kamar anaknya tercinta untuk merawatnya._

_Mu menghela nafas, "Masa' setiap kita ajak main sakit mulu?"_

"_Aku dengar dari kakaku sih, dai memang sering sakit-sakitan sejak lahir."_

"_Begitu ya…?" pandangan Mu menerawang jauh._

"_Hei…" ucap Aiolia lambat-lambat, "Dia tidak akan… mati kan?"_

"_Tidak," jawab Mu cepat._

_Aiolia menengok ke arahnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanyanya penasaran._

"_Eh?" wajah Mu memerah. "Aku… aku hanya nggak pengen Shaka mati. Itu aja," ujarnya. Tentu saja itu bukan suatu kebohongan, tapi ada suatu rahasia di balik perkataannya itu._

_Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sampai tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah taman._

"_Mau ditanam dimana nih?" tanya Aiolia pada Mu sambil mengangkat kantung benihnya._

_Mu menunjuk kearah rumah Shaka, yang berjarak sekitar 3 rumah dari taman itu. Di tingkat keduanya, terdapat sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke taman itu. Kamar Shaka._

"_Di tempat yang gampang dilihat olehnya," kata Mu tegas. "Supaya… dia bisa melihat pohon yang kita tanam untuknya," tambahnya pelan._

_Aiolia melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Di atas bukit itu berarti. Tapi… setahuku sih yang boleh ditanamin sembarangan kan pinggir taman doank."_

_Mu tidak merespon, tapi wajahnya memerah dan memandang ke arah bukit kecil itu. Aiolia menyengir jahil, lalu diraihnya tangan sahabatnya itu, "Ayo!"_

_._

Pada siang hari, Mu kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Shaka. Perlahan ia membuka pintu, dan didapatinya sahabatnya itu tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur, kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela, yang berlawanan dengan arah pintu masuk, sehingga Mu tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Mu.

Shaka mengangguk, ditunjuknya piring yang sudah kosong di nampan di meja tempat tidurnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Mu saat meletakkan segelas air beserta beberapa kapsul obat, menggantikan piring mankanan yang ia ambil. "Ini obatmu untuk siang ini, aku cuci piring dulu ya," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Tapi saat dia kembali, pil-pil itu belum disentuh sedikit pun, begitu pula dengan airnya. Mu menghela nafas, "Shaka, obatmu," ujarnya mengingatkan.

Shaka menoleh pada Mu, sebuah senyum aneh terlukis pada wajahnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Dua pasang mata, satu bewarna biru dan satu bewarna hijau, berpandangan dalam diam. Tak ada yang bergerak ataupun bersuara selagi pemahaman samar bertukar diantara mereka, membuat kulit dibawah mata hijau itu memerah.

"Kau harus mau," kata Mu pada akhirnya.

"Kalau aku tetap tidak mau bagaimana?"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, tapi tak lama sampai Mu mendesah frustasi, "Kenapa hari ini kau manja sekali sih?"

Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah Shaka saat Mu berjalan pelan ke arahnya, dan dengan gugup mengambil obat serta minumnya. "Ayolah," ucap Mu memohon, tapi Shaka menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan Mu mengangkat obat itu ke mulutnya, mata Shaka tak pernah meninggalkan matanya. Tapi tepat saat Mu akan memasukkan pil tersebut ke mulutnya, terdengarlah suara ketukan di pintu.

Hampir saja Mu menjatuhkan obat dan gelas itu karena kaget, tapi dengan gerakan sigap ditangkapnya kembali. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu saat sebuah kepala berambut cokelat menyembul dari luar kamar. Aiolia melihat mereka berdua dan tersenyum, memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri,"_ jawab Mu dan Shaka. "Kau pulang cepat hari ini," tambah Shaka.

Aiolia menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, habis katanya dosennya nggak ada, jadi aku pulang deh," sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa nih? Kau tidak malas minum obat lagi kan, Shaka?" pandangnya curiga ke Mu, yang masih memegang obat Shaka.

Tiba-tiba saja Shaka mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aiolia menghela nafas,"Ayolah, kau harus meminumnya. Atau kau mau aku membuatkan obat yang lebih pahit lagi untukmu?" ujarnya selagi mendekati kedua orang lainnya. Mendengar perkataan itu, Shaka menengok kembali ke Aiolia, ekspresinya seperti anak yang merajuk. Yang ditatap mengambil gelas dan obat itu dari tangan Mu, alisnya terangkat. "Jadi?"

Shaka diam saja, tapi ekspresi dan warna wajahnya sudah cukup menginformasikan apa yang ia inginkan. Aiolia hanya bisa menggeleng dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'dasar manja' sebelum memasukkan salah satu pil ke dalam mulutnya beserta seteguk air. Sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shaka, memaksanya meminum obatnya.

Mu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka selagi Shaka menghabiskan obatnya.

* * *

Yeah, that's it. Poor Mu, eh? Yaah pokoknya kalo anda mendambakan cerita cinta yang cerah ceria benderang lalalala gak usah kesini lagi haha. Surem ya? Sama kayak authornya yang surem melawan berbagai ujian buat kelas 12 mulai akhir semester 1 nanti ooo! Jadi mungkin ini proyek fic terakhir sebelum hiatus panjaaaaannnggg. Mungkin. Mudah-mudahan aja masih sempet bikin yang lain :)

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Next Chapter: **The Angel of Death**


	2. The Angel of Death

**Disclaimer: **SS yang punya tentu saja bang Kur, abdi teh hanya minjem karakternya doank~

**Warning:** Character death in later chapter, shounen-ai, AU

**A/N:** yeaah chappie 2 apdet! Tenang, belom selesai sampe disini kok, masih ada satu chappie lain haha. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya dengan Angel of Death, dan saya pun menjawab disini. Dan mungkin anda akan merasa sedikit deja vu saat mengetahui oh oh siapa dia *kok malah nyanyi* oookkkeeehhh langsung saja!

* * *

Hesperos¹ terlihat sebagai sebuah titik pucat ditengah-tengah langit senja yang melatar belakangi pohon sakura_nya_. Ia menikmati pemandangan diluar jendelanya dalam diam selagi matahari perlahan-lahan terbenam di ufuk barat, membuat kamarnya dipenuhi dengan cahaya jingga kelam sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menghampiri.

Dia meraih saklar lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, dan saat ia kembali menatap kearah jendela sesosok bayangan hitam dan biru berkelebat di sudut jendelanya, melangkah ke tengah lingkup pandangnya.

Shaka terdiam sesaat karena kaget, tapi saat penguasaan dirinya kembali, ia bertanya pada sosok itu, "Siapa kau?"

Yang ditanya menoleh padanya dengan bingung. Dia memandang ke seklilingnya, seakan tidak yakin dialah yang ditanyakan oleh Shaka. Tapi tak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka. Ragu-ragu, dia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dan Shaka mengangguk. Wajahnya menegang dalam sekejap, dan anehnya penuh dengan kesedihan.

Sosok itu berjalan menembus kaca jendela seolah benda itu tak ada disana, membuatnya terlihat aneh bahkan dengan fakta ia berjalan seenaknya di depan jendela di lantai 2. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berdiri di hadapan Shaka.

"Siapa kau?" ulang Shaka.

Lawan bicaranya ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Saga. Namaku Saga."

"Dan _apa_ kau sebenarnya?"

Saga tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kau berkata '_maksudku adalah_ apa kau sebenarnya'. Satu pertanyaan untuk satu pertanyaan, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Siapa kau?"

"Shaka," jawabnya singkat."Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," tuntutnya.

Tapi Saga tak menghiraukan perkataan Shaka. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dari balik jubah hitamnya, dan mulai menelusuri catatan itu sambil sesekali mengumamkan nama Shaka. "Kau Dewa Kematian kan?" sela Shaka.

Saga memandangnya dari atas catatannya selama sesaat sebelum kembali asik dengan catatan itu. "Itu tergantung dengan apa yang kau maksud dengan Dewa Kematian."

Shaka memandangnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Yang namanya Dewa Kematian, alias Dewa yang mengatur matinya manusia itu hanya ada satu, Thanatos-sama. Namun kami, para Malaikat Maut yang bertugas mencabut nyawa sesuai keputusan Thanatos-sama ada lebih dari satu, yang masing-masing memiliki teritorinya sendiri. Dalam pengertian manusia, justru kamilah yang sering disebut sebagai Dewa Kematian. Semuanya tergantung dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami kan?" tutur Saga sambil tetap membolak-balik catatannya. Akhirnya ia selesai, dan mengembalikan catatn itu ke balik jubahnya.

"Jadi kau Malaikat Maut daerah ini?"

Kedua pasang mata biru itu bertatapan langsung untuk pertama kalinya. "Itu sudah jelas kan?"

"Syukurlah," ujar Shaka membuat Saga menaikkan alisnya. Menjawab pertanyaan Saga yang tanpa kata-kata itu Shaka berkata, "Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah… merepotkan sahabat-sahabatku dan juga… menyakiti mereka." Suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi sebuah senyuman juga terpasang di wajahnya yang terlihat lega sekaligus pasrah.

Sebaliknya, Saga terlihat kesal akan perkataan Shaka itu. "Sayang sekali, tapi namamu belum ada di daftar."

"Tapi pasti ada alasannya kenapa aku bisa melihatmu kan?"

Perkataan itu membuat sang Malaikat Maut terlihat gelisah. "Memang, terkadang ada orang sepertimu yang bisa melihat kami karena umurnya sudah pendek, meski belum ada di daftar." Untuk sesaat, keheningan menerpa mereka. "Tapi…" ujar Saga lambat-lambat. "Kalau boleh, aku tak ingin mencabut nyawamu."

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sendiri sudah siap mati sejak lama,"

Saga mendelik padanya. "Karena kau punya sahabat-sahabat yang menyayangimu. Kalau bukan karena mereka, kau sudah bertemu denganku sejak dulu."

"Justru karena itulah aku ingin bertemu denganmu sedari dulu. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan me-"

"Kau mau menyia-nyiakan semua usaha mereka?" suara Saga meninggi. "Seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaan orang yang akan kau tinggalkan, bukannya keegoisanmu sendiri. Mereka… terutama _dia_ pasti akan sedih bila kau tiada."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" tanya Shaka, namun tiba-tiba saja gelagat Saga berubah menjadi waspada.

"Dia ada disini. Sebaiknya aku pergi," ujarnya sebelum berjalan keluar melalui jendela dan menghilang ke kegelapan malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga, lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan Mu memasuki kamarnya.

"Shaka, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dilihatnya Shaka duduk tenang diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Oh, syukurlah… Kuikira… kukira…" Mu terbata-bata saat ia berjalan menuju Shaka. Ia jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, rambut violet dan pirang membaur menjadi satu. Air mata menetes dari mata Mu saat sekali ia berkata "Syukurlah."

Diluar sana, Saga berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tapi bahkan dalam kegelapan, ia bisa merasakan sebuah cahaya menariknya, dan cahaya itu bernama Shaka.

.

"_Nggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Shaka gugup._

"_Iya, udah oke kok," senyum Aiolia meyakinkannya._

"_Gak bakal jatoh kan?" tanya Mu._

_Aiolia menoleh padanya. "Kok kau malah meragukanku sih? Seharusnya kan kau membantuku meyakinkan Shaka."_

_Yang disebut tertawa gugup, perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sebilah kayu. Tangannya memegang erat tali-temali di samping tubuhnya. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, dan dengan itu mendorong dirinya berayun di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang itu. Setelah beberapa ayunan Shaka terlihat mulai menikmatinya, dan ia mulai menaikkan kecepatannya._

"_Nah, lihat. Gak apa-apa kan?" baru saja Aiolia berkata seperti itu, salah satu tali yang menyangga ayunan itu terlepas dari ikatannya, membuat Shaka terlempar ke tengah udara. Dengan cepat Aiolia dan Mu bergerak menuju arah jatuhnya, dan dia mendarat dengan selamat di pelukan kedua temannya itu._

"_Kau gak apa-apa?" tanya Aiolia dan Mu khawatir. Shaka bangkit memandang mereka berdua, "Iya, gapapa kok." Setelah kesunyian selama sedetik, tawa mereka bertiga pun meledak. Suara tawa indah yang penuh dengan melodi keceriaan masa kanak-kanak._

_Tapi tiba-tiba saja tawa Mu terhenti, wajahnya diliputi kengerian. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Aiolia dan Shaka juga ikut berhenti tertawa menyadari kelakuan teman mereka. "Sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali!" ucap Mu bahkan tanpa menengok._

_Dia terus berlari keluar taman itu, terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di hadapan seorang pria berbaju hitam. Rambut birunya yang panjang terurai, dan matanya yang juga bewarna biru bahkan tak melirik Mu saat bocah itu berlari dan berhenti tepat di depannya._

"_Ja…ngan," ucap Mu ditengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Tolong… jangan ambil Shaka," isaknya, air matanya mulai mengalir._

"_Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya sang Malaikat Maut._

_Mu mengangguk, lalu merentangkan tangannya menghalangi Saga dari teman-temannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya," tatapnya langsung ke mata Saga. Saga tersenyum, dan berlutut menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Mu. Dengan lembut ditepuknya kepala bocah itu. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengambilnya hari ini. Tapi maaf… mungkin aku tetap akan membuatmu sedih," ucapnya halus. Lalu ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mu._

_Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi ledakan tak jauh dari situ. Api menelan orang tua mereka, meninggalkan ketiga anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu dengan Aiolos. Sejak saat itu mereka hidup bahu-membahu dengan harta yang diwariskan orang tua mereka._

_._

"Pergilah," ucap Shaka tenang. Di hadapannya, Mu terlihat ragu.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?"

"Iya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau mau kita mati kelaparan?"

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya," jawab Shaka setengah menghela nafas setengah tersenyum. "Cepat pergilah sana."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Mu," ulangnya meyakinkan.

Perlahan Mu berjalan keluar dari kamar Shaka. Setelah setengah menutup pintu, ia kembali menatap lurus-lurus pada Shaka. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Shaka hanya tersenyum simpul pada sahabatnya itu, dan menggelengkan kepala setelah ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sudah lebih dari 15 tahun mereka hidup bersama, tapi tetap saja ritual seperti tadi terjadi setiap kali Mu akan keluar untuk berbelanja, yang hanya berlangsung sekitar 1 atau 2 jam.

Mata birunya menyapu ke sekeliling kamarnya sebelum terpaku pada jendelanya, satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dengan dunia luar. 'Alangkah menyenangkannya berada diluar sana,' pikirnya selalu. Tapi sayang, keadaan tubuhnya tak memungkinkannya. Ia menatap jendela itu lama sekali, memikirkan banyak hal sambil setengah berharap sebuah sosok akan muncul disana. Dengan tidak adanya Mu dirumah, harapannya sedikit lebih besar. Memang hanya bergantung pada seutas benang tipis bernama kebetulan-saja-dia-tak-ada-kerjaan-dan-lewat-di-depan-kamarku, tapi Shaka sangat ingin bertemu dengan Saga lagi. Mungkinkah, setelah lebih dari seminggu bertahan pada harapan palsu, doanya akan terkabul? Ia terus saja memikirkan hal itu sampai akhirnya ia tertidur, ditelan oleh kesunyian.

.

Sesuatu membuat Shaka terbangun, tapi ia tidak yakin apa itu. Kemudian ia sadar, ada seseorang dalam kamarnya. Mungkinkah Mu sudah pulang? Dia membuka matanya, dan jam di seberang tempat tidurnya baru menunjukkan pukul 8.30, yang berarti baru setengah jam Mu pergi. Tak mungkin dia kembali secepat itu. Aiolia? Dia sedang kuliah. Lalu siapa…?

Perlahan Shaka menolehkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang panjang membuat suara bergemerisik lembut pada bantal dan tempat tidurnya. Hatinya melonjak saat dilihatnya seorang berambut biru panjang berdiri disana. "Saga."

Saga sedikit terlonjak kaget, lalu menoleh padanya. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Shaka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga, aku memang tak berniat tidur kok."

"Oh."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mau menjemputku?"

Ekspresi Saga mengeras. "Tidak. Berhentilah berharap yang tidak-tidak."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku berharap bertemu denganmu?" ucap Shaka manja, membuat Saga menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Bercanda." _Atau mungkin juga tidak._ "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja," jawab Saga sederhana.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya Saga memecah keheningan, "Kok diam saja?"

Shaka tersenyum padanya. "Menunggumu bertanya. Kan katamu satu pertanyaan untuk satu pertanyaan."

Saga tertawa, suaranya terdengar renyah di telinga Shaka. "Benar juga."

"Nah, karena tadi kau sudah bertanya, sekarang giliranku. Yang kau maksud dengan 'dia' itu adalah Mu kan?"

"Itu pertanyaan retroris. Tentu saja benar, hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa menebaknya. Seharusnya kau bertanya kenapa aku tak boleh berada di dekat Mu."

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku berharap kau memberiku 'bonus' lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Eh?" Saga memutar memorinya. "Memangnya pernah ada kejadian seperti itu?"

"Ya, pernah. Tapi kau harus menunggu giliranmu berikutnya untuk menanyakan hal itu." Lagi-lagi Shaka menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya yang khas, membuat ekspresi Saga berubah sedikit kesal. "Kenapa Mu bisa merasakan kehadiranmu?"

"Entahlah, terkadang ada juga orang yang sangat sensitif seperti dia," jelas Saga. "Jadi, kapan tepatnya aku memberimu dua pertanyaan? Saat kau bertanya apakah aku adalah Dewa Kematian, aku menganggap kau telah menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya, lalu ketika kau bertanya apa yang dimaksud dengan Dewa Kematian aku memang memberimu bonus, karena menurutku sebenarnya tak sopan bila tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan orang dan malah melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Setelah itu..."

"Setelah itu aku bertanya kenapa aku bisa melihatmu. Kau menjawab, dan tanpa menunggumu bertanya aku menanyakan kenapa kau enggan mencabut nyawaku," ucap Shaka tenang.

"Ah. Sepertinya aku terbawa emosi saat itu."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Atau kau memang selalu peduli pada semua 'korban'mu?"

"Itu dua pertanyaan. Sudah kubilang, itu karena sahabat-sahabatmu begitu peduli padamu. Ditambah lagi Mu bisa melihatku. Jarang ada orang seperti itu, dan hidup mereka biasanya selalu diliputi kesedihan karena dapat melihat kematian. Aku hanya tak ingin menambah kesedihannya." _Lagipula kau punya daya tarik tersendiri._

"Jadi karena Mu ya?"

"Hei hei, kau masih berhutang satu pertanyaan tadi. Lagipula sepertinya aku tak bisa menjawab keduanya sekarang," ucap Saga sambil melirik jam. "Aku harus menjemput seseorang. Jangan berharap cepat-cepat bertemu diriku ya." Dibelainya kepala Shaka dengan lembut, dan dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, lagi-lagi menunjukkan kemampuannya berjalan di udara diluar jendela kamar Shaka, dan mau tak mau Shaka merasa sedikit kecewa atas kepergian Saga.

Tapi nyatanya pertemuan mereka terjadi lebih cepat daripada yang mereka duga. Mu diminta menjadi perawat sementara di rumah sakit setempat karena banyaknya pasien, dan sebagai gantinya seorang tetangga mereka mengurus keperluan Shaka yang kurang-lebih hanya terdiri dari makan, minum, obat serta air untuk mandi. Dengan tidak adanya Mu, Saga menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi Shaka. Mereka berdua mempunyai daya tarik alami, dan masing-masing tertarik pada lawannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi akrab dan Saga mulai melupakan peraturan bodohnya.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama…

* * *

1. Hesperos (atau Hesperus, sama aja): adalah Bintang Senja alias Venus. Itu lhoo, benda bercahaya kayak bintang yang pertama kali keliatan waktu malem, dan emang bakal keliatan paling terang terus sih ampe pagi. Dalam mitologi Yunani, dia adalah anaknya Eos, sang Fajar dan dengan itu menjadai cucunya Titan Hyperion sekaligus keponakannya Selene, sang Bulan.

-pojok curcol-

*sigh* kayaknya... gue kena karma nih gara-gara bikin ini fic. Gue nulis fic ini secara manual dulu di notes berkunci (jadinya kayak diary gitu) yang gue panggil buku putih atau Selenia-sama. Dan kemaren, kuncinya itu... HILANG. Sebenrnya sih nggak sekunci-kuncinya ilang, tapi justru magnetnya (mekanisme kuncinya itu pake magnet gituu). Gue nyari itu magnet kecil terkutuk ampe ujan-ujanan dan sakit begini, tapi tetep aja gak ketemu *sigh* kayaknya udah masuk got kantin sekolah tuh. *brb nangis*

Dan berhubung chapter 3 belom gue pindahin ke PC, masih mendem di Selenia-sama, jadiiiiiiii mungkin agak lama update chappie 3nya. Sabar aja ya nunggu gue bikin kunci baru atau merelakan Selenia-sama dijebol. Atau remake di PC? ugh, gatau deh.

Next Chapter (and last chapter): **Sakura Elysium**


	3. Sakura Elysium

_Hold on to me love_

_you know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

(Evanescence – My Last Breath)

**Disclaimer: **SS yang punya tentu saja bang Kur, abdi teh hanya minjem karakternya doank~ noh lirik yang diatas juga bukan punya ane, itu jelas-jelas punyanya Evanescence~ abis liriknya pas jadi tak ambil sajo

**Warning:** Character death, shounen-ai, AU

**A/N:** haha, akhirnya selesai juga. lama ya? maaf~ dibilangin bakal lama kan? emang sih Selenia-sama akhirnya 'jebol' berkat tenaga kuli gue, tapi memperbaiki mood itu perlu waktu lama, teman -_- Seren-taichou entah kenapa kurang menarik dibanding Selenia-sama #plak (padahal sama aja bendanya, ganti nama doank) he. kenapa malah ngomongin ini deh? udah deh silahkan baca aja...

* * *

_PRANG!_

Sebuah gelas menggelincir jatuh dari tangan Mu, jatuh berserakan di lantai Rumah Sakit. Suara pecahnya terdengar nyaring, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap ke arahnya. Mu merasakan angin dingin berhembus di lehernya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri saat ia merasakan suatu firasat yang sangat, _sangat_ buruk. Bahkan tanpa menghiraukan pecahan gelas itu, ia mendatangi salah satu perawat senior di situ, dan berbicara dengan cepat, "Bolehkah aku pulang cepat hari ini?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk dan berkata terbata-bata, "Te-tentu saja."

"Terima kasih," ucap Mu sebelum berlari keluar. Beberapa detik kemudian rambut violetnya kembali terlihat di ambang pintu. "Maaf atas gelasnya, nanti akan kuganti!" suaranya bergema di lorong rumah sakit selagi ia berlari.

.

Hari itu adalah suatu hari di akhir musim semi. Saga mengunjungi Shaka dan dengan tak adanya Mu, ia mengira itu hanyalah kunjungan seperti biasanya saja –sampai ia melihat wajah Saga.

Tak ada lagi senyuman ramah yang biasa diperlihatkannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Wajahnya begitu muram, seolah seseorang telah menarik keluar semua kebahagiaan yang ada dalam dirinya. Mata birunya tak lagi menunjukkan intelegensi pemiliknya, melainkan hanya terisi dengan cahaya temaram kesedihan sang pemilik.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Shaka tersenyum. "Sudah waktunya ya?" bisiknya.

Saga tak menjawab, melainkan hanya berjalan mendekati Shaka. Ia membelai kepala Shaka dengan lembut, mengunci jemarinya diantara rambut pirangnya, lalu mengecup dahinya. Shaka meraih tangan Saga. Ditutupnya matanya, sembari menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan sang Malaikat Maut, dan setetes air yang jatuh ke kepalanya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Saga berdiri tegak kembali, dan memandang ke dalam mata Shaka. "Apakah… ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Sebagai… sebagai permintaan terakhirmu?"

Senyum yang belum meniinggalkan wajah Shaka itu mengembang lebih lebar, namun perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Malaikat Maut di hadapannya dan memandang keluar. "Aku sudah menceritakan padamu tentang pohon kembar itu kan?"

"Ya. Itukah permintaan terakhirmu?"

Shaka mengangguk pelan. "Bunuhlah aku disana."

.

Mu berlari seakan seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada seberapa cepat ia berlari. Dan memang mungkin hidup seseorang bergantung pada itu, tapi bukan miliknya. Ia terus berlari, bahkan tak menoleh saat berhadapan dengan Aiolia.

"Mu!" sapa Aiolia, tapi yang disapa sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Aiolia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan dengan santainya.

Saat akhirnya Mu sampai di depan rumahnya, nafasnya memburu dan dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa sesak itu bukan hanya ditimbulkan oleh paru-parunya yang minim oksigen, tapi juga hawa kematian yang mencekik lehernya. _Dia _ada disini, Mu tahu itu. Dan dia tak bisa mengenyahkan segala pikiran mengerikan yang berdengung di kepalanya.

Ia menelan ludah sebelum dengan berhati-hati membuka pintu rumah yang telah ditempatinya selama 15 tahun terakhir itu. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Shaka, dan dalam ketakutannya berusaha untuk tak membuat suara. Firasat buruk yang dirasakannya bertambah parah seiring tiap langkah kakinya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di pintu kamar Shaka. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan apa yang ia lihat seperti menusuk hatinya dengan seribu pisau. Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kakinya saat ia melihat sang Malaikat Maut disana dengan wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan, genggaman tangannya erat pada tangan kurus Shaka. Tapi mungkin yang lebih membuatnya sedih adalah senyum dan kemantapan hati yang tercermin di mata biru Shaka, dan pandangan penuh cinta yang dilayangkannya tepat ke mata biru tua Saga.

"Mu?" ujar Shaka kaget saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa… kau ada disini?"

"A-aku…"

"Aku yang 'memanggil'nya kesini. Dengan membiarkan 'aura'ku menyebar dan dirasakan olehnya," jelas Saga. "Jadi dia bisa… menemanimu," tambahnya pelan.

"Oh? Kalau begitu… terima kasih," ucap Shaka padanya sebelum berpaling pada Mu lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"E-eh?" Mu sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Shaka, tapi ia mengerti betul kenapa pandangannya mengabur.

"Maaf… kalau selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu dan Aiolia," ujar Shaka lembut, matanya menatap langsung pada mata Mu yang berkaca-kaca. Dia berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. "Dan maaf kalau aku seering menyakitimu," bisiknya di telinga Mu, yang tak kuasa menahan air mata.

"Tidak…" ucap Mu lemah, namun ia balik memeluk Shaka dengan erat, seerat yang ia bisa. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon… Shaka, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Kematian tak terelakkan," nada bicara Shaka sedikit tegas. "Dan aku sudah siap untuk ini, sejak lama… sejak aku sadar bahwa aku menyakitimu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Mu sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Shaka. Sebuah ciuman yang singkat, namun sangat berarti bagi keduanya. "Inilah pertama kalinya kau menyakiti hatiku."

"Kau tak perlu berbohong. Mungin aku tak mengenal dunia, tapi aku tahu bahwa tak seorang pun yang tak sakit bila orang yang ia cintai mendua di depan kedua matanya sendiri." _Dan tentunya itu juga berlaku pada Malaikat Maut…?_

Mereka berdiri diam untuk sesaat, masing-masing melihat jauh ke dalam hati dan pikiran lawannya. Lalu sekali lagi Shaka mengecup bibir Mu lembut, dan menarik diri. "Aku tak punya waktu."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi untuk terakhir kalinya."

Mu menyeka air matanya, lalu menggandeng tangan Shaka. "Biar kutemani."

Bergandengan tangan, mereka keluar dari kamar itu, dan Saga membisu mengikuti mereka. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara sampai mereka sampai di ruang depan, dimana Aiolia yang baru saja sampai melihat mereka dengan heran. "Lho? Mau kemana?"

"Ngg, Shaka… ingin keluar sebentar," jawab Mu terbata-bata.

Aiolia menoleh padanya, menyadari matanya yang merah, dia berkata, "Kau habis menangis?"

"Eh? Nggak kok," Mu berusaha tersenyum.

"Benar?" Melihat Mu mengangguk, Aiolia kembali berpaling pada Shaka. "Kau mau keluar? Kelihatannya kau… tak begitu sehat."

"Yah, aku memang tak pernah sehat kan," Shaka mengangkat bahunya. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Sebentar saja."

"Kalau begitu kutemani ya?"

Baru saja Aiolia hendak meraih lengannya, Shaka terjatuh. Tangannya merenggut bagian depan baju Aiolia, kakinya maju setengah langkah dalam usaha sia-sianya menjaga keseimbangannya. Dengan sigap Aiolia menangkap dan memapahnya berdiri. Melihat wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan, Aiolia langsung berkata, "Tuh kan. Kondisimu sedang buruk. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya? Dasar keras kepala, sudah mau jatuh begini tetap saja ingin pergi. Lain kali kan masih bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau tak ada lain kali?" balas Shaka menatap langsung kedalam mata Aiolia.

"Tolong jangan katakana hal seperti itu, Shaka."

"Tapi itu memang benar. Aku tetap akan pergi."

"Kau ini egois ya? 15 tahun aku dan Mu telah berjuang demi kau, dan sekarang kau mengatakn hal-hal menyebalkan seperti itu dan ingin pergi padahal keadaanmu jelas-jelas tak memungkinkan?"

Shaka membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan mencium bibir Aiolia lembut. "Ya. Maaf ya kalau aku egois. Ini yang terakhir kali. Aku janji."

Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Shaka meruntuhkan emosi dokteri itu. "Shaka…"

"Sudahlah Aiolia, biarkan saja dia," suara Mu terdengar agak dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Berdiri saja susah begini. Lain kali saja ya?" bujuknya lagi.

Tapi Shaka menopangkan tubunya pada Saga yang tak terlihat oleh Aiolia, membuatnya tampak seperti seolah-olah sedang berdiri tegak. "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja kok," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei!" Aiolia berusaha menghentikannya, tapi dihentikan oleh Mu yang menggeleng sedih.

Sesampainya di pintu, Shaka menoleh pada mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Selamat tinggal."

Pintu menjeblak tertutup dan Mu mulai terisak di balik bahu Aiolia.

"Ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Aku akan menyusulnya."

Aiolia berjalan hendak keluar, tapi Mu mendahuluinya dan mengunci pintu itu, mengurung mereka berdua di dalam. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap Aiolia, tapi tak mau menatapnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan perlahan ia merosot memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau benar," ucapnya lirih hampir berbisik. "Ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Shaka akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aiolia meninju kayu diatas kepala Mu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Mereka memanggil diri mereka Malaikat Maut, para pencabut nyawa itu. Setiap seorang pasien dirumah sakit akan mati, aku melihat mereka. Di tempat kecelakaan, di setiap lokasi bencana, aku melihat mereka. Bahkan saat orang tua kita meninggal, juga saat Aiolos… aku melihat mereka. Dan sekarang, salah satu diantara mereka ada bersama Shaka."

"Kau bohong." Suara Aiolia terdengar seperti orang tercekik.

"Kuharap aku berbohong. Tapi faktanya, Shaka akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini."

"Dia takkan mati! Aku takkan membiarkannya!" Aiolia berusaha keluar, tapi Mu berdiri dan menghadapinya. Matanya yang berair menatap langsung pada Aiolia sekarang.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Para Malaikat Maut membawa keputus asaan bersama mereka. Seslalu seperti itu. Tapi… tapi tak melihatnya dalam mata Shaka. Bila dia melihat kita yang tak bisa merelakan dirinya… hidupnya udah cukup terbebani, aku tak ingin kematiannya terbebani juga."

"Tentu saja aku takkan merelakannya! Setelah seumur hidupku kucurahkan untuknya, sekarang kau seenaknya bilang dia akan mati begitu saja? Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, setelah selama ini berjuang dan belajar untuk menyembuhkan-"

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Aku yang bisa menlihat _dia_! Aku yang merasakan hawa kematiannya! Aku yang mendengar suaranya memanggil nama Shaka! Aku yang melihatnya memenggam tangan Shaka! Aku yang memperhatikan bagaimana wajahnya yang dilekati kesedihan abadi dan matanya yang sebiru lautan menatap tepat kearah Shaka. Kau pikir aku tak sakit…?"

Aiolia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua curahan hati Mu itu. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi, apa benar-benar tak ada…"

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah merelakan kepergiannya. Dan aku… aku akan menanggung semua keputus asaannya…"

.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan dalam diam, hanya diselingi satu kalimat dari Shaka, "Sudah lama aku tak berjalan di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini," yang disertai dengan senyum cerah yang kontras dengan wajah Saga yang penuh kepedihan.

Tak lama sampailah mereka mereka disana, di bawah sakura kembar itu. Shaka mengeratkan lengannya pada lengan Saga, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Malaikat.

"Terkadang… aku merasa bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari diriku. Diriku yang lain, yang meski hanya bisa diam tapi tetap saja berada di dunia luar. Mereka merasakan angin yang berhembus manggantikanku. Bermain di bawah cahaya matahari menggantikanku. Bermandikan segarnya air hujan dan dinginnya salju putih menggantikanku. Dan mungkin ada benarnya juga… karena kalau bukan karena aku mereka takkan ada kan? Mereka adalah bagian lain dari diriku yang tumbuh dari cinta Mu dan Aiolia."

Sesaat Shaka tersenyum pada Saga yang mengecup keningnya, tapi detik berikutnya ia jatuh berlutut, buku-buku jarinya yang lemah menggenggam tak berdaya pada jubah hitam Saga.

Saga memeluknya erat, dan dengan berhati-hati dibaringkannya Shaka di pangkuannya yang duduk diantara kedua sakura itu. Saat angin bertiup, satu-persatu kelopak bunga Sakura mulai berguguran menghujani mereka dengan lembut, padahal saat itu belum lagi musim panas. "Indahnya…" bisik Shaka pada sang angin.

Saga menggenggam tangannya erat, bibirnya bergetar saat ia mengatakan, "Kau tahu sesuatu yang lucu? Biasanya saat aku mencabut nyawa seseorang, merekalah yang meneteskan air mata. Tapi sekarang…" Shaka menatap ke mata biru Saga tepat saat sbulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Saga. Untuk segalanya…" ucap Shaka halus, senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh ke wajah Shaka semakin deras saat Saga merogoh jubahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku berwarna hitam legam. "Sudah waktunya," ucapnya hampir tak terdengar. "Sekarang akan kucabut nyawamu, Shaka, agar jiwamu dapat pergi ke alam lain. Biarlah ketiga hakim mengadili hatimu, dan semoga kau mendapat tempat di Elysium."

"Kau salah," potong Shaka. "Disinilah Elysium-ku. Disini, di pangkuanmu, diantara Sakura yang berguguran-"

Shaka hampir tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya saat bibir Saga menyentuh bibirnya. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Bukan hanya dari bibir Saga, tapi juga dari ujung jemari kakinya. Rasa dingin itu menjalar perlahan-lahan menuju bagian atas tubuhnya selagi kehidupan mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian. Seiring dengan gugurnya kedua sakura itu, tubuh Shaka takkan lagi bisa bergerak. Begitu juga dengan sakura_nya_ yang tak pernah lagi tumbuh.

* * *

-Epilogue-

Musim panas yang suram datang dan berlalu. Notus¹ berlalu membawa daun-daun kecoklatan bersamanya. Salju putih turun dan membekukan bumi, sebelum akhirnya mencair lagi dibawah kepakkan sayap kupu-kupu. Tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu sejak kematian Shaka.

Rambut violet Mu yang tergerai dimainkan oleh angin senja, seakan sang angin ingin memperlihatkan warna hitam jas yang dikenakannya. Terkadang angin membawa helai-helai itu ke jemari Mu yang meraba besi dingin pagar taman selagi ia berjalan. Terkadang desahan lembut keluar dari mulutnya saat ia melihat kedua pohon mati itu. Terkadang langkahnya terhenti saat pikiran dan memori memenuhi otaknya. Namun sekarang ia berhenti karena apa yang dilihatnya: Aiolia. Dokter itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan. Mereka berdiri dalam diam, memperhatikan bagaimana ranting-ranting mati itu digoyangkan angin dari jauh. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang ke lawannya, tapi saat Mu melirik kearah Aiolia, Aiolia tak pernah menatapnya. Dan saat Aiolia melirik kearah Mu, Mu pun tak pernah menatapnya. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya Aiolia benar-benar berpaling pada Mu. Saat Mu melirik ke arahnya, dia menangkap dan memerangkap mata hijau itu.

"Kau tahu…" Aiolia memulai. "Aku merasa separuh nafasku terbang bersama dirinya."

"Aku juga," sahut Mu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," ujar Aiolia, jarinya menyentuh jemari Mu di pagar besi itu. "Karena itulah kupikir… kita bisa menyatukan nafas kita, hidup kita, hati kita yang tinggal separuh itu agar menjadi sesuatu yang utuh."

Mu tak mengatakan apapun, tapi tubuhnya yang bergerak memluk Aiolia erat sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, melalui bahu Aiolia ia melihat seorang malaikat cantik berdiri. Rambut pirangnya berkilauan diatas bajunya yang putih bersih. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah dan senyumnya yang sangat indah ditujukan pada mereka berdua. Di sebelah malaikat itu, seorang Malaikat Maut berambut biru menggenggam erat tangannya, juga tersenyum pada Mu dan Aiolia. Mu membalas senyuman mereka, dan tiba-tiba merasa bahwa hidup sangatlah indah, meski orang yang kau cintai sudah meninggal.

* * *

"Sakura Elysium" special credit goes to:

- Tetangga belakang rumah gue yang dengan nistanya punya 2 pohon mati yang keliatan jelas dari kamar gue. gak ada mirip-miripnya sama Twin Sala sih, tapi tetep aja kepikiran Shaka mati mulu haha

- Almh. Mama Hideko (istri bokap sebelum nyokap gue), karena meski gak pernah kenal ataupun ketemu tapi sedikit-banyak udah menginspirasi fic ini. Kalo gak ada dia mungkin gak bakal kepikir tuh ngebikin Shaka sakit begitu. are? kok kedengarannya agak negatif ya? ...berpusat pada kata 'menginspirasi' sajalah kalau begitu haha

- SS Hades Saga: Sanctuary Chapter. karena emang ide utamanya dari reaksi unyu Aiolia dan Mu atas dibunuhnya Shaka sama trio 'hitam' itu.

Epilogue special credit goes to: anak-anak cowok XII IPS 3 yang dengan randomnya nyanyiin "Separuh Nafas" pas gue mikir 'hmm pengen bikin omake setelah Shaka koit deh.' kalo nggak ada itu lagu mungkin akhirnya Mu sama bang Alde dan Aiolia sama Marin haha.

Alde: pengkhianat. kamu bukan Taurus lagi mulai sekarang.

Lica: lah gimana caranya juga bang? mau mintain kek Cronos ngebalik waktu dan bikin aku dilahirin di waktu lain? kalo gitu aku request dilahirin awal juni ya biar birthstonenya Moonstone, birthflowernya mawar dan zodiaknya Gemini, sama kayak si kembar suara smexeh itu. ngg apa Juli akhir aja biar jadinya Ruby dan Leo? AmethystxAquarius di Februari akhir dan AquamarinexScorpio di awal Oktober juga aku suka kok.

Alde: ...

Lica: lah matikutu dia.

nggg sebenernya sih juga ada ide buat bikin cerita pas Shaka jalan-jalan di Underworld dan ketemu Malaikat Maut lainnya, tapi gak jadi berhubung orangnya ngambek karena katanya gaje banget hehe. Jadi sebagai gantinya author aja deh yang turun dan ngobrol sama mereka. Kalian nanya kenapa gue bisa masuk? Hoho makanya temenan sama bang Orpheus, dia kan tahu jalannya. Nah, nih dia para Malaikat Maut lainnya: Camus, Shura, Aphrodite, dan Deathmask. Lho? Kek Shion mana?

DM: itu kakek-kakek lagi nangis terharu gegara Mu nikah sama Aiolia tuh.

Lica: hoe. oke deh tanpa kakek pun sip. Jadi, pertanyaan pertama yang pasti dilontarkan readers adalah: apakah mencabut nyawa harus lewat mulut kayak Saga?

Dite: nggak kok say, cuma kadang kadang ada juga yang hobi gitu, contohnya ekke hehe. (readers diperbolehkan muntah kok) Tapi 'keluar'nya emang lewat mulut sih, cuma sebenernya 'ditarik' pake tangan juga bisa.

Lica: oh. oke.

DM: ngomong-ngomong gosipnya Shura juga pernah kayak gi-

Shura: *ngacungin Excalibur ke muka DM*

Lica: hmm kayaknya punya gambaran siapa. Terus pertanyaan selanjutnya: abis mati kita ngapain sih?

Camus: cuma menunggu diadili kok. Kalo udah dinilai sama ketiga hakim itu, ya kalo nggak masuk neraka masuk Elysium.

Shura: tapi nunggu diadilinya itu yang lama. liat aja tuh padang Asphodel penuh begitu.

DM: kalopun cepet palingan yang cantik-cantik doank. abis si Minos mesum sih

Lica: maklumlah belom punya cewek. oh iya, syarat masuk Elysium apa aja?

DM: tauk deh. tapi kalo diliat sih cantik-cantik/cakep-cakep semua penghuninya

Dite: *matahin tangkai mawar*

Lica: he? kenapa?

DM: *bisik* katanya sih dulu si Dite sempet masuk Elysium. Tahu Pulau Kaum Terberkati? buat masuk sana harus 3 kali masuk Elysium. nah si Dite nyoba, tapi berhubung dia dulunya cantik, jadinya narsis gitu deh, menor pula. eh sekarang jadinya terdampar disini sebagai Malaikat Maut deh.

Lica: hoo... mmm berarti Shaka bisa masuk Elysium donk?

DM: dari epilognya juga udah ketahuan kan, author dodol?

Lica: iya dah iya.

Camus: tapi sebenernya heran juga sih...

Shura: iya, kirain Hades-sama bakal ngambek dan gak ngebolehin dia masuk Elysium

Lica: kenapa ada Hades/Saga begini deh? halah udahlah jangan dibahas. Gue mau pulang aja. terus nosebleed sendiri ngebayangin Hades/Saga xixixi. *pergi seenak jidat*

dan Lica baru nyadar lho kalo Twin Sala/Shaka ini jadi malah kebalik dari cerita aslinya. kalo disini Twin Sala adalah perwujudan Shaka di dunia luar, di aslinya malah di 'dalam' kan? sebenernya gue juga gak gitu ngerti maksudnya sih, tapi ya begitulah pokoknya.

oh iya ngomong-ngomong... ini udah November lho. bentar lagi Ujian semester, terus masuk semester 2 yang penuh TO buat kelas 12. belom lagi ujian2 PTN, ujian sekolah dan tentu saja UN entar. AH GUE MESTI BELAJAR YA? oke gue mulai stress. dan sehubungan dengan segala ujian mengerikan itu saya Licarline Aida Clyne mohon diri dari penulisan fic sampe semua ujian itu selesai. masih ada stok 1 fic Inggris lagi sih sebelum hiatus. dan rencananya juga pengen bikin birthday fic buat Albafica-sama februari entar. tapi gatau deh sempet bikin dan publish apa nggak. Yah bagaimanapun... au revoir, minna-sama~


End file.
